Rob Donovan
Rob Donovan is the half brother of Carla Connor when Carla left to Marry Paul Connor Rob was left to support his mother on his own Rob agreed to be a getaway driver in a heigst in order to pay off his mother,s debt to drug dealers but was caught by the police serving 8 years in strange way jails having little contact with Carla during that time upon his release Rob came to coronation street where his sister was now living quickly developing a dislike for her boyfriend Peter Barlow Rob persuaded Carla to give him a job at underworld factory later when Carla announced plans to sell the factory Rob Knew he couldn,t make the bid so he doctored the books so that broker moira Bailey devalued the business When Carla learned what her brother had done she sacked him but he set up his own business stealing underworld,s clients fed up with his tricks Carla gave Rob his job back but he wanted a share of the factory getting Carla to agree to give him 45 percent Rob began a relationship with Eva Price but this ended when he cheated on her with a hotel waitress Rob then began dating Peter,s step sister Tracy giving her a job in packing despite their arguments Rob cared deeply for his sister explaining the reason he disliked Peter so much was because he was afraid of Carla getting hurt he gave his blessing of her relationship with Peter and Carla asked Rob to give her away which he accepted Rob made more of an effort with Tracy especially as he realised she wanted to spend more time with her daughter Amy however Norris Cole informed Tracy of Rob,s fling with Tina McInTyre temporarily destroying the relationship Rob and Tracy however Managed to reconcile Sometime later Rob realised Peter had embarked on an affair with Tina but chose not to tell Carla as he wanted to spare her the emotional pain after the affair ended Rob paid a visit to Tina assuring her she was better off without Peter Rob and Tina engaged in an argument in which Tina threatened to reveal the affair and Rob and Tracy,s shady business practices Rob then killed Tina to keep her quiet doing quite a decent job of masking his guilt since Carla was being accused Rob tried to deflect suspicion off her by pointing the finger at Peter being very relived when Peter was convicted Carla wasn,t so Convinced as Peter had told her he believed she killed Tina and would cover for her Rob told her to forget about it making her his best man at his wedding to Tracy Rob eventually Confessed to Carla begging her to keep it a secret justifying it by saying he stopped Tina from destroying Carla,s happiness and if Peter was ever released he,s most likely drink himself to death on threy day of his wedding to Tracy Carla ratted her brother out to the cops Culiminating in Tracy turning Rob into the police Rob plotted against Tracy by faking forgiveness towards her he also sent a visiting order to Johnny Connor and blackmailed Johnny as he was Carla,s biological father into giving him money Rob learned from Johnny Tracy was in a relationship with her ex husband Robert Preston Rob then informed Robert of how Tracy,d been planning to get back with him Rob decided to testify against some fellow inmates for illicit activities involving drugs and was out on a transfer truck so he could be moved to a secure prison the van crashed into the river Rob survived and was hidden by Tracy Rob and Tracy planned to run away together but Rob sacrificed his freedom to prove Tracy,s innocence in the assault on her stepdad Ken Barlow. Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Blackmailers Category:Inmates Category:Protective Category:In love Category:Adulterer Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Related to Hero Category:Coronation street villains Category:Betrayed